In developing software, a software developer may have access to an integrated development environment (IDE). The IDE may allow the software developer to browse and edit files that are part of a software project. The IDE may also allow the software developer to search the code of the software project to find lines of code that match a given string. Unfortunately, searching the code to find matching strings may be of limited usefulness in finding problems, seeing trends, and producing better software.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.